This invention relates generally to the field of eye masks and more specifically to an eye mask with face cover.
Eye masks are well known and are traditionally used when a person desires to create a darkened environment for his or her eyes while the surrounding environment is still light, for example on an airplane trip.
Eye masks have been made from a variety of relatively soft materials including fabric and Lycra covered neoprene. They generally include an elastic head strap to help hold the mask onto the user's head. In some cases, eye masks include a pocket to store a pair of ear plugs, which are commonly also needed when traveling in a noisy environment such as an airplane.
Although current eye masks perform their job efficiently, there are times when a person would like the added feature of a face cover both for privacy and for acting as an air filter to restrict airborne pollutants. An eye mask that includes a built in retractable face cover would be an ideal and novel solution.